


A Ghost

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is still the soldier, If You Squint - Freeform, Other, Poor Bucky Barnes, Tony Mentioned, implied pining, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: He's a ghost, he's a shadow.But his thoughts aren't shallow.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Winter's Snowflakes





	A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> My small contribution to the Snowflake challenge which formed on the WinterIron server.
> 
> Thank you guys~
> 
> I might do a fic around this poem one day. *looks at the loooooooooong wip list*  
> Some day...

I'm walking in the dark

  
Illuminated only by the bustling life.

  
They call me shadow;

  
They call me ghost,

  
Funny that- when I look through my scope-

  
When I see you;

  
glitter and gold-

  
I feel less hollow.


End file.
